


Cracks In The Mirror

by DeyaAmaya



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Humor, Manga Spoilers, Original Character(s), Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyaAmaya/pseuds/DeyaAmaya
Summary: Fai is at once whole and in pieces.





	Cracks In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> 20 Faicentric drabbles for Obsidian Buterfly. Themes supplied by Nowshin. Set in the time when Fai grew up in Celes. OC involvement. Mostly humor and angst, slight romance.AUish. COMPLETE. Feel free to review :)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fai or any other Tsubasa Chronicles characters or the Anime/manga itself. However, I do own the characters Livanya Floros (Neva) and Leander Alexopoulos :)

1\. SMILE

A twitch here. A twitch there. His facial muscles felt stiff, unused to such an exercise. His reflection on the still water so unfamiliar. But Ashura Ou had claimed Yuui's smile healed his heart. . . Maybe. . . Maybe it'll heal Fai too.

2\. JOY

Sunlight bounced off the snow and his freshly cut golden hair, blinding him momentarily. As the warmth kissed his skin, he felt it eating away at the ice crusting his soul, melting it all until all that was left was a foreign sensation fluttering in his heart that he could not name.

3\. FANTASY

"Birthday gift? For. . . Me?!"  
"Yes! Anything you want."

Fai's warm fingers holding Yuui's cold ones. Fai smiling a toothy smile. Fai playing with Yuui. Fai. Fai. Fai. Living, breathing Fai.

He smiled and politely asked for a book on dimension traveling magic.

4\. MADNESS

Leander Alexopoulos fidgeted on his feet from his position at Fai's bathroom door. "Are you insane? You could've refused, you know!"  
"I didn't want to injure his feelings dear nobleman." came the huffy response, followed by yet another round of coughing and upchucking. "At least now you know. . . Never let Ashura Ou cook. . . EVER."

5\. PARTNER

He was getting tired of stepping on her toes. He told her so, and she laughed. That's when he noticed that. . . Peculiarity.  
"What's this?"  
"It's a dimple! You have one too. No, actually, you have two. I'm jealous." she laughed again. He spotted the . . . dimple, winking on one side of her mouth.  
"I'm Livanya, by the way." she smiled. "And you can ask for my hand in the next dance too."

6\. EPHEMERAL

Maybe his heart was truly frozen, he mused, enabling him to stand through the heavy snowfall. But as the cottony snowflakes danced downward, some caught on his porcelain skin and melting into transparent droplets, he knew the cold gripping his heart wasn't permanent. His heart, like the snowflakes, had the potential to melt.

7\. PRECIOUS

He ran his fingertips down the length of the soft, ornate feather pulsing with beautiful, clean magic, and for a moment he could easily picture himself dying to protect something so precious.

8\. ADORE

The children's picture book in Ashura Ou's library had colourful pictures of cats. It also said cats didn't live in Celes because of the cold weather. But Fai wanted a cat. They looked so cute and fluffy and cuddly. . . . And Fai really really wanted to have a cat.

The first time Chi woke up and twitched her ears, Fai could've melt in his shoes from the utter cuteness.

9\. LOST

"I . . . I want to call you Neva."  
"Why?"  
"Because. . . Because you're like a rose. . . . Covered in snow."  
"Oh. . . Okay!"  
She blushed and turned to get back into to castle. Something tugged in his chest as he looked at her retreating form.  
"Oh. . . " he sighed in understanding. ". . . She took it away."

10\. RESIGNATION

"Please. . . . Fai. . . . Pleeeeaaase. . ."  
"No. . . No . . . NO!"  
A slight tremble of her lips and his defenses came down like a twig against a flood. ". . Fine." he grumbled.

Ashura Ou nearly fell out of his chair laughing at the sight of the flowers that Chi had intricately braided in Fai's hair.

11\. AVARICE

The heavy, dusty text was centuries old, the fragile yellow pages spoke of forbidden rituals and concoctions that promised infinite amount of power. The language so primitive that even he had trouble deciphering its entirety. But his eyes caught on a sentence that he had no trouble understanding. There it was, the crucial component of the most powerful manna spell.

"Sacrifice the person you love most."

For a second he wondered. . . If he could gain so much power. . . Enough to extinguish Fei Wong Reed's life then maybe. . . Maybe. . .

He walked away from it, and the text went up in flames.

12\. MARK

He followed one swirl of dark ink on his forearm, wincing as his nail caught on the still sensitive skin, but inherently happy for his mark. He wanted to keep it forever, because he wanted to remember his life in Celes forever.

13\. DESIRE

Ignoring her halfhearted murmurs of protest ( Fai! It's getting dark, I have to get home. . .) he tugged her deeper into the garden and brought his lips to hers again, wanting to brand her with his essence, to mark her as his and his only.

14\. ENVY

His footsteps slowed and stopped entirely as he was caught off guard by the scene playing in the small street in front of him. Two little girls, identical twins no more than five years old, with blond pigtails and amber eyes tumbled in the snow while giggling constantly. His ever present mask of happiness crumbled , and he had to look away to hide the anguish that darkened his features.

15\. SELFISH

He stopped reading as he caught movement outside the window out of the corner of his eyes, and as he looked closer, he could see her flitting in and out of the rose bushes, no doubt playing hide and seek with Chi again. His concentration wandered from his studies and he leisurely started scribbling on the margin of a page. Livanya Floros, no. Neva Floros. Like a flower amidst snow. Truly, he had trouble picking her out of the bloody red rose bushes when she was sitting still enough. Lips the same colour as the roses, blushing cheeks. . . Neva Floros. . . Neva . . Neva. . . Neva Flourite. . .  
The pen dropped from his hand as he froze in terror. No. . . . . . What was he thinking?! She wasn't his. She could not be his. He would not condemn her to the misfortunes of his existence. He would not be selfish.

16\. TRUTH

They said that Fai was a one of a kind boy that Ashura Ou was lucky to have found. They said that he was a blessing to the people in Celes. They said he looked so fitting besides the young Lady Floros. They said. . .

They said many things, but only he knew the truth. The truth was that his time was running out.

17\. TEMPEST

While Fai sat looking at the water under which his twin slept, Ashura Ou silently left to examine his room.

He was impressed at the mass the young mage had made in a few minutes. Everything was either burnt to ashes or smashed into dust. Only one thing was left unharmed.  
On a corner table sat the beautiful hand written invitation of the wedding of Leander Marcus Alexopoulos and Livanya Elizabeth Floros.

18\. SACRIFICE

He could only watch as Neva. . . No, Livanya, dressed in pure white, looking like a wingless seraph took Leander's hand and smiled the special smile she only ever gave to Fai, and he told himself this was for the best. He wrapped his arms around himself to ward off the sudden chill and told himself this was for the best.

19\. DEPENDENCE

He dreamt the same thing every night, the same horrible image of his twin's body lying broken in a pool of blood at his feet. But as much as Ashura Ou insisted on a potion that warded off nightmares, he would not take it. Because these dreams were the only things that fueled his will to live anymore.

20\. EUPHORIA

He was burning up. From all directions. Inside out. All his senses seemed to be on alert. His ears filled with laughter. His vision monopolized by transparent bottles of rich colours. His tongue. . . It burnt. But it felt so damn good. . . It felt so good to forget. To forget why he always was so sad. To forget why he had to smile anyway.

He slammed his empty goblet on the wood. "More please!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a giftfic for Obsidian (on ff.net) but I can start another drabble series if you guys give me the prompts, character and verse. On another note, this is a bit AUish because of the presence of my two OC's. Some might complain about Neva being Mary Sue. I assure you, she just happens to be a pretty girl that the teenager and hormonal Fai had a crush on. He got over her eventually. . . or not. I wanted to portray a relatively normal youth for Fai in this fic and I hope I succeeded. Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
